Keep Yourself Alive
by Mrs. Mojo Risin' Blues
Summary: Lucy Diamond gets rescued from Blackwood, but she and Sherlock Holmes soon discover he isn't working alone. Can she help Holmes and defeat him?  Re-uploaded because I think its better than before
1. The Fight After Midnight

It was 1885, and a little after midnight in London England.

Lucy Diamond was panting and running frantically from someone as she apporached Portibello road. As she turned her head, she quickly realized the person that was chasing her wasn't alone.

"Get Her" the low voice of Lord Henry Blackwood growled at this followers

Two men in dark robes quickly caught up with her and caught her as they tied rough rope around her delciate looking wrists. Lucy struggled to free herself from the ropes and men, but the men restrained her tightly as Blackwood lowered his hood from his head and faced the hazel eyed woman in front of him.

"Why me, Blackwood?" she asked him angrily "and why those other women you killed?"

"Those other girls, they just didnt deserve to live." he told her calmly "I chose you because you have always deny my hand in marriage. You can't always be so choosy, Lucy. You're London's most elibigble bachellorette, so why must you reject all the men who try to court you?"

"Not all men; Just evil men who kill and practice witchcraft!" she told him right before she spat on his face.

Blackwood cringed, wiped her spit and slapped her across the face violently as the men still held her tightly. Her face stung and glowed a bright red as she looked up angrily at him.

"Do you think I like doing that? Good women aren't supposed to talk back to men!"

"I'm not like every woman in London, Blackwood!"

"Lay her down" Blackwood said in a low voice to his henchmen

The men took the struggling Lucy to a white pillar that looked like an altar. They had tried to lay her down, but she kicked, cursed, and howled at them. To silence her and to calm her movements, (as well as start the ritual) one man got out his dagger and made a deep 5 inch long cut from her navel to the middle of her stomach. Lucy howled and screamed in pain and Blackwood slapped her on the face agin

"SHUT UP!"

He stood in back of the alter, his black hood on his head and with his arms wide as he chanted the ritual. After a few seconds, he could hear his henchmen fighting and saw on the corner of his eye two men. One had light brown hair, a mouchache with the same color, and blue eyes. His collegae Had a more rugged look with messy borwn hair, dark eyes and unshaved stubble. After being defeated by the men, the henchmen laid on the ground, unconcious.

Blackwood paused his ritual and stood there in silence as the two men approached him

"Sherlock Holmes" Blackwood said refering to the rugged man. "And his loyal dog..." he added refering to Sherlock's colleage,Dr. John Watson

Watson removed Blackwood's hood with a nightstick

"Lord Blackwood" Watson stated

Lucy let out a violent cough and spat out blood, giving Watson his attention. Watson approached Lucy as the Scotland Yard came in and arrested Blackwood.

Lucy recoiled a little before Watson told her kindly "Don't worry miss, I'm a doctor"

He studied her wounds carefuly and saw the deep incision that was made. "This woman needs a hospital immediately" he called out to the Scotland yarders.

A few officers carried poor Lucy from the marble alter to take her to thier carriage parked out on the curb. As Sherlock Holmes chatted with Lestraude, he caught a glimpse of the female and she caught a glimpse of him. She smiled weakly at him, her only gesture of thanks she could give him. As she smiled, Holmes couldnt help but notice her smile and her hazel eyes that looked like they had many colors to them...

"Holmes"

Sherlock snapped back to Lestraude and continued his conversation.

* * *

><p>The Next Morning, Lucy was asleep on her hospital bed, her stomach freshly sticthed up and birght red. On occasion, a peicring sting from the injury would make Lucy squirm and wake up.<p>

"Miss Diamond...Miss Diamond" Her nurse Gertude called out to her kindly

Lucy woke up and noticed her nurse standing in between the two men she had met the night before.

"These men need to speak to you"

"Thank you Gertie"

The nurse left, leaving Lucy alone with Holmes and Watson.

"Miss Diamond" Holmes began "Shortly after you were taken to this hospital the previous night, I ahad a discussion with the head of the Scotland Yard and he advised me to speak to you on the matter of last night. He advised to have you relocated from your home"

"Lucy wanted to object, but she let him continue

"Youre at hgih risk, despite blackwoods arrest"

"Why?" she asked

"He might have more followers than you might think that will seek revenge"

Lucy was silent for a few seconds before she spoke again "Where should I go? I love itr here in London! It's my home"

"You won't be leaving London. You're lawyers made sure of that" Watson replied to her "Youre going to have to move from you're upper class nieghboorhood...to live with Hollmes and Me."

Lucy narrowed her eyebrows "You live with each other?"

"In the same building" Holmes replied "Mrs Hudson, the landlady, has already been informed of your arrival and is busy preparing your room as we speak"

"Well...it seems like I have no chouse then"

"We know its unsettling news for you, but its for your safety." Watson told her calmly

Despite her internal objections, she knew he was right. Coming from a well-known upper class family had its challenges and she at that moment knew this was one of them.

**AN: Ok I really liked how this came out better than the Quizilla version of this story**


	2. It's Time to Taste What you Most Fear

After she was released from the hospital, Lucy packed her essential items in three trunks and took a carriage from her mansion in Westminster all the way to 221b. Baker Street. So she blended into society, Lucy dressed in a middle-class fashion with a maroon dress that was made from cloth instead of the silk she was accustomed to. Her matching hat was small, but she didn't mind it.

_I never enjoyed those bigger hats to begin with..._

Once the carriage arrived at its destination, Lucy stepped down and helped the driver bring her trunks inside and into her room. When she arrived in her room, she found that she was sharing one whole apartment with Dr. Watson and Holmes.

_I'm going to be living with the two men?_

Once the last of the trunks were dropped off, Lucy turned to her driver "Thank you so much Fredrick. I'm going to miss you"

The older gentleman tipped his hat to her "The feeling is mutual."

"Now remember, you mustn't tell anyone where I am." she warned him "Please Fred, it could put my life in jeopardy"

"No worries Miss Diamond."

Lucy chuckled "Fredrick, you have been my driver since I was a girl. Please, call me Lucy."

"As you wish...Lucy"

She smiled "That's better"

Fredrick sighed after a few seconds of silence "well, I best be on my way."

"Back to the mansion?" Lucy asked

"Yes"

"But I'm not going to be there, so why go back?"

"I have to make my living somehow" he replied

She rolled her eyes and scratched her hair, thinking of a plan. However, at that moment, the door opened and in stepped Sherlock Holmes looking quite exhausted, yet triumphant as he was carrying a jar with unknown contents.

"Hello Sherlock" Lucy called out

"Good afternoon Miss Diamond"

Sherlock left to his room and Lucy quickly came up with an idea

"Tell you what. How about you go back with your son so that you can meet your grandchild when he or she arrives into this world, and I'll pay you as if its a work's vacation?"

The old man had a certain sparkle in his eyes as she said those words. His daughter-in law was heavy with child and at any moment she could give birth, so he was overjoyed at this offer.

"God speed, Lucy!" Fredrick said happily as he grasped her hands

"You've been like a father to me growing up" she told him "So go be a grandfather as well!"

Fredrick put his hat back on and kissed Lucy's hand "Thank you and God Bless you!"

He bowed and quickly left the building, excited about getting to reunite with his son and daughter in law. Lucy smiled as she watched the old man drive the carriage away until he was out of sight

_The poor chap. He deserves that vacation. Just as long as he doesn't have to tend to my parents..._

She heard a strumming of some sort coming from Holmes' room as she approached his room

_Does he know how to play instruments?_

"Sherlock?"

She entered the room after no response and found his whole entire room was dark except for one spot where he sat. He was gazing at a glass tube in front of him as he strummed his violin and watched a group of fireflies circle inside the tube.  
>"May I ask what you're doing?"<p>

"I am currently studying animal behavior and their reactions towards musical theory. I've been at it for 11 hours straight..."

She raised her eyebrows,concerned. "Have you had any sleep?"

"No."

"How have you been able to stay up then?"

"My seven per-cent solution" he answered simply as he took out his syringe out of a leather bag and injected it.

Lucy looked away disgustedly. She knew what the seven per-cent solution was and preferred to not get involved with it, despite the many health claims the doctors in America have said

"Did you know that in America they add the active ingredient in that solution into their tonic drinks to cure illnesses?" she asked him "That's why the drink is called 'Coca Cola'"

"I assume it is used as a stimulant?" he asked as his pupils got just a bit wider

"I guess so" she said with a shrug "but all it does is make people twitch, quiver and crave it more"

"I don't take excessive amounts of it" he told her "so you won't see me convulse or overdose"

"Good."

She sat in front of him as he continued his experiment

"You see, if I strum like this..."

He strummed his violin to the right and Lucy noticed the fireflies circle around together in a calm fashion.  
>"They go left. If I, however, do this..."<p>

He strummed his violin to the left and the fireflies circled in the same calm fashion, but in the opposite direction.

"They seem to have noticed the change in harmony so they are having a different reaction to it" Sherlock said smartly

"Interesting" Lucy commented as she looked into the tube closer "But have you tried this experiment with different instruments?"

"This violin is the only instrument I posses" He replied

"So, may I try something to possibly make your hypothesis stronger?" she asked politely

She had always had a strong interest in animal science growing up. In fact, while her parents were away, she often snuck into their private library and read up on as many animals as she cloud get her hands on. Fireflies were not her favorite animals, but she preferred them out of many other insects such as roaches and locusts. Sherlock looked and felt a bit suspicious of her request.

"If you wish..." He said awkwardly.

Lucy left his room to get a particular item of hers. She rummaged through her trunks until she found her mandolin and returned to Holmes' room to continue the experiment.

"A violin is a soothing instrument, so how about we try something like a mandolin?" she asked Holmes "It's not a harsh sounding instrument, but it's not as soothing as a violin either."

Sherlock shrugged "Go right ahead, Miss Diamond. Prove yourself."

Lucy got in front of the glass tube and began playing a beautiful improvised melody on her mandolin as her hazel eyes seemed fixed on the fireflies in front of her. She looked very professional and Holmes was impressed. Not even Irene could play an instrument so nicely...In fact, she never played an instrument at all. After a few seconds of hearing the melody, the fireflies seemed to have demonstrated change in their behavior as they lost their equilibrium and began to fly in a scattered manner. She put down her mandolin and gazed at the tube again at a closer level.

"Well, it seems they have a liking for your music only." She said to Holmes

"Yes" he agreed "But I must say, you have a grand gift for music, Miss Diamond."

She smiled "Thank you. I've been playing since I was four years old. My parents hired the best mandolin players to teach me and I see all that practice had took its course"

"Agreed"

There was silence between the detective and the client for a few seconds until Lucy stood up to go back to her room

"Well it seems to me you're busy," she said reassuringly as she started to leave his room "so I don't want to bother you. I'll be in the other room if you need me."

Holmes said nothing as she walked out of his room, but his mind still wondered about the female mandolin player, and her interest in his experiment.

_Perhaps her company here wont be as bad I thought it would be..._

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks, Lucy felt awkward about living at baker street, but she quickly adjusted because she got to know Holmes, Watson and his fiancee Mary on a more personal level and she enjoyed their company lot. Mary seemed to be very fond of Lucy, mainly because she was glad to have another lady friend to talk to when Holmes and Watson weren't around and Watson was a complete gentleman. Holmes, on the other hand, seemed more distant from her and she wasn't sure why.<p>

_Well, he is a busy man.. Maybe he just needs his personal space..._

Over time however, Holmes began to grow bored due to lack of good and challenging cases for him. One morning, for example, Lucy was awakened by the sound of a loud gunshot

_BANG!_

She screamed and fell out of her bed, panicking and trying to hide. There was silence until she heard it again _BANG!_

She got up and realized the sound was coming from Sherlock's room so she approached it angrily "What in god's name are you doing?"

"I am one step closer to a revolutionary invention." He said as she entered the dark room "I am coming up with an invention that will silence the sound of a gunshot"

Lucy looked at the wall and saw it was drilled with bullet holes "Well, I'm sorry to inform you, it's not working. I can hear it all the way from my room"

"My apologies" he replied, not at all sounding sorry.

"Why is it so dark in here?" she asked as she went to his curtains and pulled them back. He yelled as the brightness hit his eyes and fell on his knees. He crawled from the shadows and approached her.

"Leave it to a woman to let in some light into this perfectly dark room" Holmes complained

"You've been in the dark for days. Aren't you depressed?" she asked

"I am perfect compatible with my surroundings. Nothing in this room can effect my emotions whatsoever." He said bluntly "Oh! I almost forgot something Miss Diamond."

"You don't have to call me that." she said "Since I'm going to stay here for a while, we mind as well get to know each other right? So please address to me as simply 'Lucy'"

"As you wish, Lucy" he replied to her.

He took a newspaper on a messy desk of his and showed her the front page with a headline reading

**Blackwood sentenced to hang**

"Are we going to his execution?" Lucy asked

"He has requested to see the both of us before he faces the gallows...today" Sherlock added dramatically as he lit his tobacco pipe.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Lucy and Holmes went to the local damp and mossy prison where the worst of criminals were residing. As Lucy passed by the prisoners, most of them were gawking at her like she was jailbait. She tried her best to ignore their whistles, comments and animal like noises as she walked closer to Sherlock.<p>

"Stay close" he told her right in her ear in a low voice.

She didn't know why, but his voice gave her chills down her spine...but she enjoyed it coming from him. His voice seemed so smooth and educated even if it was only two words. At the very end of the hallway was a lonely cell with many writings on the wall and a sitting Blackwood chanting something like an occult prayer. When he heard Lucy and Sherlock's footsteps he opened his eyes from his prayer and faced them.

"So..." he began facing Lucy "This is how it ends for us..."

"There was never us." Lucy replied rudely "This is the end for you, and I can start a worry free life without you once I see your neck break and your body swing from the hangman's noose"

"Such dark words for a 'proper' young lady" Blackwood commented

"What is your last request, Blackwood?" Holmes asked impatiently

"My only request is to spread the word that even in death, I will live again"

Sherlock didn't seem to take him seriously, but by the sound of his voice, Lucy knew he was being serious.

After Sherlock and Lucy left the prison, they waited outside the courthouse where Blackwood was taken to be hung publicly.

"Death is only the beginning" were Blackwood's final words before the black hood was put over his head, the hangman's noose broke his neck, and his body was left moving slightly in the wind

_I hope that ends all my problems_ Lucy thought to herself.

"Let us go" Sherlock said to her.

Lucy got a bit closer to Sherlock as they walked home together.

**AN: Okay, I had to quote some of the movie so set that mood of 'Oh crap...somethings gonna happen'. All rights go to the movie and Arthur Conan Doyle. I only own Lucy Diamond.**  
><strong>Stay tuned for the next chapter because its a bit cute :) )<strong>


End file.
